Alice's Little Tales of Terror
by LadyOfThePens
Summary: Alice is dragged back to Wonderland. She finds her childhood dream drastically changed, and not to the better.


**Author's note:**

**During a fit of madness, I drew a picture of zombie-like Alice in Wonderland-characters, and now, here we are, presenting;**

**Alice's Little Tales of Terror **

_**Nightmare Wonderland**_

* * *

><p>Alice ran, tears streaming down her flushing cheeks. Hamish had yet again tried proposing to her. One would think that he'd gotten the message already, having asked for her hand twice before, but apparently he couldn't understand that she wasn't interested in marrying him. All she wanted was to return to Wonderland, to go home. If only she could find her way, then everything would be fine. But there weren't any!<p>

Slamming the door shut behind her; Alice threw herself on her bed, feeling the salty tears trickle into her mouth, making her mouth taste all salty. Not many minutes later, her mother was furiously knocking at the door.

"Come out from there, Alice!" she scolded. "At least apologize to lord Ascot; you really shouldn't have hit him like that."

"I'm not going to apologize!" Alice howled, throwing one of her shoes at the door. "He deserves it! Hamish Ascot is a rude, bratty young man, and I hate him." Alice had never actually said she hated him before, not out loud anyway, but she actually liked saying it.

"I hate him!" she repeated. After some thought, she threw her other boot at the door, gladly listening to the faint _thud _it made when landing on the carpeted floor.

"Alice!" her mother cried in chock. "This is not proper behaviour!"

Proper behaviour! Alice snorted, frantically searching for something other she could throw at the door. "Go away!" she yelled, getting hold of a handheld mirror. Throwing a glance into the mirror, Alice was forced to gasp, someone stared looked back at her; someone that wasn't herself.

"What the…?" Alice murmured, turning the mirror in her hands, stroking the smooth, cold glass absentmindedly. The warped image in it copied her motions, grinning evilly.

"Alice…" it hissed, causing named blonde to jump high. "Alice…"

"What do you want with me?" Alice whispered.

"It's more a question of what you want with Me." the twisted reflection snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You want to return to your precious Wonderland, don't you? I happen to know a way."

"What could _you _know, you're just a mirror." Alice pointed out, causing her reflection to glare at her.

"Then I'll just have to do it by myself." she hissed.

She reached towards the silvery glass, creating a ripple in the surface when the tip of her finger touched it. More violently, bolder now, she pushed at the glass with both hands, creating cracks in it. The cracks were small, almost invisible, at first, but as she pushed, they spread and widened drastically. `Real´ Alice stared at her with a mixture of chock of horror painted on her face.

"What are you doing?" she cried as the first shatters of glass broke loose and fell to the floor like bizarre snowflakes.

"What do you think I'm doing?" other Alice growled, pushing her hand through the shattered glass, ignoring the small cuts she gained. "At last! Freedom!"

The mirror, in lack of a better word, exploded, sending shatters everywhere. The other Alice tumbled onto the floor, receiving several more cuts as she did so.

"Hello, Alice…" she snarled, licking her own blood from her chin. "Missed me?"

Alice could see now that they were much different, but at the same time, how could they? The other Alice's hair was tangled and dirty, too dirty to see the actual blonde colour underneath the gray. Her clothes were ripped in several places and were too big for her, sliding down on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Alice whimpered. Hopefully this would just be another dream… In that case, the other Alice would disappear as soon as she's answered the question.

"I'm the heart of the sun. The eye of the storm. The shadow in your soul. But you could also call me Malice."

This wasn't like the dreams, nightmares actually, had it been, Malice would be gone by now.

"How sweet." Malice chuckled. "You thought this is just a dream? Pathetic!" She dashed forwards, taking a rough hold of Alice's wrists. "I've been the reflection far too long, don't you agree? And you've wanted to return to your precious Wonderland, haven't you?"

"Y-yes." Alice stuttered, nodding feebly.

"Why don't you go, then?"

Malice started shoving Alice towards the broken mirror, both leaving traces of blood on the wooden floor.

"Have a nice journey." Malice pushed Alice into the mirror, adding, as an afterthought; "But I seriously doubt you will." her maniacal laugh was to be the last part of London for Alice.

Falling down the broken mirror resembled falling down the rabbit hole very much, but it was more treacherous, for there were sharp objects falling with Alice, threatening to impale her. Alice couldn't keep a shriek from erupting as she fell. Sometime during the fall she wondered how on earth Malice had been able to climb all the way up without being slashed to pieces. Then again, there was a possibility the breaking of the mirror had caused the breaking of the passway. There was a loud thump that knocked Alice's breath out, leaving her to lie panting on the floor for a while.

"I think I prefer the rabbit hole." she muttered, looking up.

"I was beginning to worry." a soft purr told her. "You don't look quite well."

"Well, what would _you _look like after that fall?" Alice glared in no particular direction, seeing as the speaker was invisible.

"I would look as handsome as ever."

"Why don't you show your _handsome_ self?" Alice let an amount of sarcasm shine through at the word `handsome.´

"My pleasure." A horrid grin appeared in the misty air; close enough for Alice to feel the scent of death and blood coming from it. The grin was soon followed by a floating cat, striped in gray and blue. There was dried blood in its whiskers and it bore an empty-eyed expression; it looked almost like his eyes had disappeared, leaving only misty glass behind. "Like what you see?" the creature fixed those white orbs at Alice, grinning even wider, showing off all his jagged teeth.

"I remember you…" Alice whispered. "But you were so different back then."

"Yes…" the cat dulled rapidly. "But, you know, we're all mad down here."

"I don't want to be around anyone who's mad."

"Oh, but you can't help it! I'm mad, you're mad. Everyone's mad." Chessur grinned at her in a freakish manner.

"When did all this happen?" Alice was almost frightened to hear the answer.

"It happened when dear old Tarrant finally lost it altogether."

"So this is all my fault?" Alice looked at the nightmare-like scenery. The trees had died, but still looked somewhat alive, as if faces were carved into the birch.

Chessur laughed dryly. "I believe it is." he chuckled, sitting down on the sad remains of a giant mushroom. "Shame on you, Alice."

**Author's note: **

**Did you like it? Please review if you did. **


End file.
